String of Life
by CaramelldansenXLove
Summary: One-shot Did he cut it? Or did he save it? She was hated, but can she let her life go on? Or will she have to change it? Rated T for suicidal act


A little one-shot to get my creative mind flowing once more. School's almost done and I have more time now. Sorry for not updating my other stories, but I need a break from them.

If people like this and want me to continue it into a story, I'll think about it. I have this idea in mind, but not really sure…

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, just this OC.

She gulped.

_Today was the day._

She wasn't feeling as confident as before. Was this the right decision?

_After years of consideration, she was going to do it._

Would she really do this?

_There was no backing out._

Would _anyone _stop her?

_Today was the day…_

Would anyone care?

…_she was going to kill herself…_

_~~~Earlier that day~~~_

_Airi entered through the door. Today was the day, she had decided. She couldn't back down now. She had made the choice a long time ago and decided to carry it out now._

"_Oh, it's Airi the Slut! What a loser. I can't believe she has the nerve to even come to this school." A cheerleader chimed, pointing a manicured finger at her. Laughter and whispers immediately started as she tried blocking the sounds. Airi fought the tears, bringing her head down and face flushed red. She hurried, wanting to enter the classroom._

_She entered hurriedly, dropping her books. Alone, she was all alone. Not like she wasn't used to it. She sat patiently, waiting for the students and teacher to come in. Today was the last glimpse of her, Airi. Airi 'the Slut'. They would regret it. Her blood was on their hands._

Airi took a deep breath. She stood on the roof, the tallest building in her high school. She peered down and felt a little sick. It was so high, what if she couldn't bring herself to do it?

No, she had to. It was all so carefully thought out, so perfectly devised. Airi closed her eyes, allowing herself to calm down. Memories flooded back to her as she remembered the reason why she wanted to do this in the first place. It wasn't her fault, it was theirs. No hers…

Soon, she just had to be patient. Her parents would see, probably fake worry. And her peers and teacher, all with fake sympathy, looking so…so innocent! Unknowingly, she shook. She shook in anger. Why would they care? They never showed it before! Never…not once.

_Airi smiled. Today was the first day of first grade! She couldn't wait. Although her parents couldn't see her anymore, she was a big girl now, it was fine. She would make tons of friends, they said. She would be wanted._

_Liars…_

_They were liars…_

_They said we'd be together forever. That was a lie! Her parents, they barely acknowledged her. They promised that although they had extra work, they would still have time for her and for each other._

_Liars!_

_You weren't there for me!_

_Now, I won't be here for YOU!_

_You're both LIARS!_

Airi took another deep breath. Her resolve was growing and she couldn't wait. Already, people were gathering. They stared questioningly at her. Of course they would. When had Airi, 'the Slut', ever done anything so bold? Other than the incident which lead to this…

No, Airi! Don't think back! Never think back about that day! You'll only feel worse…

Airi opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. A bird flew past. Just a bird. Unimportant, like her. Now, Airi had a moment to ponder. She was standing on the very top of a building. One wrong step could kill her. Actually, just one more step would do it. Her long brown hair, loose, was flowing behind her and her purple eyes stared down, at the people below. Ants, they looked like ants. How perfect, she thought bitterly. She wore her school uniform. School had just ended and now teachers were gathered too, whispering to themselves. One even called police.

"You'll only waste your time…" Airi muttered softly. Her eyes hardened. Just one more step…

"Who will?" A voice asked. It startled her, nearly enough to accidentally fall. She turned around and saw him. A boy in her class who rarely showed up and always sat in the back row. What was he doing here?

"Why are you here?" Airi snapped, glaring fiercely, purple eyes cackling. The boy merely smirked at her.

"What are YOU doing here?" The male taunted, leaning back as he lay on the spot next to her. Airi looked surprised, but quickly recovered.

"I asked you first, Ikuto." Airi answered coolly. Ikuto blinked before smirking. He closed his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm about to take a cat nap." Ikuto replied, as if it was the simplest thing ever. Airi looked dumb-founded. Had she heard him right? Was he about to take a nap on a roof, where he could fall at anytime?

"Are you stupid? That the dumbest thing I've ever heard of. You could fall." Airi pointed out. Ikuto didn't move nor did he open his eyes.

"I could say the same thing to you." Ikuto replied. Airi felt her face redden, but she stood her ground.

"The world doesn't need two people dying." Airi snapped. She leaned forward, and nearly lost her balance, but she caught herself. Ikuto cracked one eye open. The crowd below gasped. The police were there, taking out their bullhorn. Where were her parents?

"Watch it, you could lose your step." Ikuto taunted. Airi was about to retort until a voice cut her off.

"Young lady, I demand that you calmly step off the roof edge. An officer is coming up this moment to escort you out safely. I repeat, calmly step off the roof edge!" A police officer commanded, though his voice was shaky. He must be new to this job…

"No!" Airi screamed. She heard a snicker.

"Wow, I've never seen you so upset before." Ikuto said calmly, eyes glinting with amusement. Airi felt the urge to smack him. What was so funny.

"Shut-up, you don't know anything about me!" Airi yelled back. Tears began to form and she bit back a sob. Ikuto's eyes softened.

"You don't know anything about me either." Ikuto pointed out. Airi frowned before turning away. She looked down. More students gathered, but not just high school students. There were middle school and elementary students as well. Some stood out. They were wearing capes, like the ones she had seen when she was in elementary school. One, a girl with ridiculous pink hair, grabbed the megaphone.

"What do you think you're doing!" The girl screamed. Her voice must have awakened Ikuto for he sat up, eyes wide.

"Amu?" Ikuto whispered. Airi raised her eyebrows. Did they know each other?

"No! Stop trying to tell what to do!" Airi yelled back. Amu glared.

"You're making a big mistake!" Amu tried to reason. Airi clenched her fist.

"NO! YOU ARE! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Airi burst. Tears were now rolling down her face and her face was red. Amu and everyone else seemed surprised. Next, a boy with blonde her took the megaphone.

"Hello, my name is Tadase and you may not know me, but please come down from there. It's awfully dangerous." Tadase warned, putting on his face. Airi ignored it. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Airi screamed back. Tadase stopped, shook his head and gave the megaphone back to the police officer who gave it to a middle-aged woman. Airi's eyes widened.

"M-Mom?" Airi sobbed.

"Airi, honey. Please come down. Your father and I promise, everything will be okay." Airi's mother tried, using a soft, soothing voice.

"Yes, sweetie. Everything will be back to normal. Just come down." Airi's father tried, smiling as he did. The door leading to the roof slammed open, revealing a police officer. He stared intently at Airi.

"Miss, if you please." Airi turned, eyes full of tears. She took a step back, towards the police officer.

"Yes, that's it." The police officer encouraged. The crowd started cheering. Airi's mind was clouded. Everything back to normal…? She didn't sacrifice everything for that! With a final breath, she ran to the edge and jumped. For a minute, everything froze. Airi could see everything. The police officer stood frozen, one hand out-stretched. The crowd below was still cheering, unaware. Her parents stared at her with a mixture of disbelief and sadness. The guardians watched, mouth agape. And Ikuto, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Bye…" Airi said quietly. She felt her whole world tumbling. Was this the end? Would she see _her _again?

Her world turned black.

Done…-sigh-

Yeah, that's it. So, what is she talking about? Who is she talking about? What was the event? Did she live or did she die?

Well…you can use your imagination ;)

Want me to continue? Leave a review or PM me.

~xXLilPandaXx


End file.
